nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Verdampfer Modell 1942
The Verdampfer Modell 1942 '''(''German: ''Evaporator Model 1942') is the thirteenth Wonder Weapon in appearance. It is first seen in Platzieren aus der Tot and is planned to appear in maps to follow. It, along with all other Wonder Weapons, are the center of a major easter egg in End. Overview The Verdampfer Modell 1942 was built at the secret Group 935 complex in Munich, Germany. The weapon, at the point was called the Wunderwaffe XDG-3, was built as a counterpart to the Wunderwaffe DG-2, however, the project was cancelled before the weapon could be mass produced. The man that created it, Kramer von Frederick, was furious about the project's cancellation and continued working on it. When the Kramer, who had been accidentally sent to the future, had finished the creation of the weapon, he had little time to test it because of the growing zombie apocolypse. The weapon was abandoned at the bank in Munich, Germany. The Verdampfer Modell 1942 contains five charges in a cylindrical container that slips in a slot on the left side of the weapon. The weapon has 25 charges in reserve, making its maximum ammunition capacity 30 charges. When the fired, it will shoot a huge orange beam of energy at the growing crowd of zombies. Once the beams hit the zombies, they will disappear from sight, being destroyed by the weapon's powerful beam of energy. The Verdampfer Modell 1942 is powered by Ununquandium, also known as Element 114. It has the ability to kill 15 zombies in a single burst of energy, however, its kill rate per shot increases to 24 after the weapon is pack-a-punched (same as the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ and the ZX-9000.) When it is used against Hellhounds and Catbeasts, they will turn into statues, then collapse on the ground instead of being evaporated because they have 115 on their skin. Although the weapon has low recoil, it is still recommended for players to watch where they are aiming as if they hit a wall or some other object, its energy disapates, wasting a huge amount of stopping power. It is recommended for players to buy Speed Cola because of the weapon's slow reload and PhD Flopper because of the weapon's massive splash damage. It costs 950 points out of the Mystery Box and 6000 points from buying it on the wall on End. Appearance The Verdampfer Modell 1942 has somethings that look similar to the Wave Gun and the V-R11 on it. The barrel is based on the V-R11 and the way the magazine is stored is similar to the Wave Gun. However, everything else on the weapon is different. On the right side on the weapon, one can see a small transparent window that shows some of the circuiting inside the weapon. Also, near the back of the weapon, one will notice the Group 935 logo on top of it and scratch marks that are in the shapes of three letters, "K", "V" and "F". Verdampfer FM-94 When the Verdampfer Modell 1942 is pack-a-punched, it becomes the '''Verdampfer FM-94'. The weapon's beam turns from an orange beam to a dark blue one and it has the ability to kill more zombies in one burst. Most of it's effects are the same, however, when zombies are hit by it, blood will begin to spurt out and they will grab their heads, then turn to dust. In Zombies ''Remember When... The ZX-7 makes its first appearance in the Remember When... storyline map, Platzieren aus der Tot. It is available from the Mystery Box for 950 points. When obtained by Richtofen, he will comment on how this weapon was made by his best friend, Kramer von Frederick and that it disappeared along with Kramer sometime before the zombie invasion. It has major parts in most of the major easter eggs in the storyline, the only one it is not entirely featured in is The Power Within. A Universe Splintered The Verdampfer Modell 1942 appears in the zombies map Nazizombiesplus.die, during the major easter egg Deckers.die. After getting DeadRaiser's acceptance, the group travels to Magma-Man's map, Lockdown, to search for his soul. While in the map, DeadRaiser will use the ZX-7 and the Verdampfer Modell 1942 against the Wikia Zombies. 900bv initially disapproves of the weapon's use in the Wiki, but later accepts it. It later appears in Fortune's End. Dead Raiser puts it in the Mystery Box as a gift after Step 6 of the investigation. It appears in the finale, Elemental Ascendance. Dead Raiser uses it to cover Magma-Man as the Zombie begin to enter the Temple. It later appears in the Mystery Box. Appears in Remember When... *Platzieren aus der Tot ''(First appearance) *Wahnsinnig der Kirche *Krankenhaus aus Verdammten *Geist Wohnhaus *Einen Langsamen Tod A Universe Splintered *Nazizombiesplus.die (Only during Deckers.die, viewable only) *Fortune's End (Only after Step 6 of Fortune's Downfall) *Elemental Ascendance (Only after Kirsten's Death) Trivia *The way zombies turn into dust is a reference to the ''Tom and Jerry ''movie "Blast Off to Mars" and Ancient Greek myth. *It's Pap'ed version has a mix of the Wave Gun and its own effects. *The "K", "V" and "F" etched on the weapon are the initials of the weapon's creator, Kramer von Frederick. *It is currently one of three Wonder Weapons to cross into different storylines within the Total Warfare: More Than War game and be usable. The other two being the ZX-7 and the Дезинтегратор Версия 1. Category:DeadRaiser Category:DeadRaiser's Weapons Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Weapons Category:Remember When... Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Non-Canon Wonder Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons